A Lesson In Priority
by ArtikGato
Summary: Inuyasha gets conked on the head in a battle with a demon, and in his dream he is visited by a genie with a valuable lesson for him. the genie is a character from Slayers, fyi


**A Lesson In Priority**

**By ArtikGato**

**Disclaimer: **I do not own _Inuyasha_ or _Slayers_.

**Author's Notes: **This is just a pointless ficcie I thought up one afternoon. I'm classifying this story as Inuyasha, since only one Slayers character appears in this story, and for no reason.

            "Watch out!"

            "Kagome!"

            Inu-yasha leapt boldly into the fray, pushing Kagome out of the path of fire and cutting easily through a boulder thrown at them.           

            Earlier, a stone demon had attacked the group. Unfortunately for them, this was no normal stone demon. It had managed to get a hold of three Shikon no tama shards, and had imbedded them in it's forehead.

            Inu-yasha leapt into the air and prepared to slice the demon in half. In a panic, the stone demon hurled a boulder at the hanyou. He sliced through it, but not quite quickly enough. A large chunk of rock glanced off his head, forcing him into an odd spiral dive downward. Thinking fast, he threw the Tetsusaiga at the stone demon, impaling it through the forehead like a hot knife through butter. The demon uttered a dieing scream and crumbled into dust, the three glowing Shikon no tama shards falling to the ground nearby. Inuyasha pressed a hand to his forehead, and felt a warm, sticky substance. Blood. His blood. He managed to shield his head before he hit the ground, falling into unconsciousness.

            "Inu-yasha!" everyone exclaimed.

            Inu-yasha opened his eyes, seeing a bright, cloudless blue sky.   

            "Where the hell am I?" he wondered aloud. He sat up and found that the world around him was a vast expanse of sand.

            "This is new. We were no where near a beach." He got up and started walking in a random direction.

            "Kagome! Shippo! Sango! Miroku!" he yelled. No response. "%&#@!!" he cursed. Suddenly, he tripped over something and fell flat on his face as if he had been sat.

            "&*@#%@#%@#$%!!!!!" he cursed again, and looked back at the offending object. It was a glass bottle, much like the ones Kagome carried 'soda' in. Curious, he picked it up and examined it. Something compelled him to rub it, so he did.

            Instantly, the bottle filled with purple smoke that seemed to appear out of nowhere without a distinct purpose. The purple smoke seeped out of the bottle and instantly formed a cloud around Inu-yasha. Coughing, choking, and of course cursing, he clawed his way out of the smoke cloud.

            "_What_ possessed me to _rub_ it?" he demanded. A giggle emanated from the cloud. A high pitched, yet somehow still tomboy-ish giggle.

            "Umm...Kagome?" Inuyasha asked.

            "Not even close!" came the reply from the cloud. Suddenly, the cloud of smoke disappeared without a trace, and standing where it used to be was...a girl. She was no ordinary looking girl, though. Red hair fell down to just past her shoulders. A black cape lined with pink draped behind her. She wore a yellow shirt and red pants. For some unknown reason, Inu-yasha also noticed that her breasts were unusually small (not that he went around looking at girls' chests, but for some reason he felt that he absolutely _had_ to notice.)

            "Hi there!" she said, smiling widely.

            "What manner of demon are you?!" Inu-yasha demanded.

            "Oh, yeah. You're from Feudal Japan, aren't you? I must be a rather strange sight. My name is Lina Inverse, and in this story I'm a genie." she explained.

            "Genie?" Inu-yasha echoed.       

            "I'm a magical being. I can grant you three wishes."

            "Uh huh." Inu-yasha said.

            "However, your three wishes have to be your heart's greatest desires...and they have to be in order." Lina informed him. Inu-yasha smirked and cracked his knuckles.

            "No problem. My greatest desire is to become full demon." 

            "Nope."

            "Huh?" Inu-yasha asked.

            "Two more guesses." Lina told him.

            "Okay...my greatest desire is to appease Kikyo," he said.

            "Wrong again! Wow, you're really bad at this." Lina said.

            "Then...Naraku's death?" asked the hanyou.

            "Sorry, but that's incorrect also," Lina said.

            "WHAT?!" Inuyasha demanded.

            "Your three guesses are used up, so...bye bye!" she exclaimed.

            "Wait!! How could ALL THREE of those guesses possibly be wrong?!" Inu-yasha demanded. Lina smiled cheerily.

            "Well, your problem is that you are not thinking with your heart, but your conscience," Lina informed him.

            "Well, if you think you know everything about me," growled Inuyasha, "then what are my three wishes?!"

            "The first one is the happiness of Kagome," Lina informed him. Inu-yasha looked absolutely shocked. "The second is to become full demon, and the third is to appease Kikyo,"  Inu-yasha continued to look shocked, then shook it off and glared daggers at Lina. 

            "Why the hell would the happiness of a weak, pathetic ningen girl be my heart's greatest desire?!" he shouted. She faked looking shocked.

            "Don't you know?" she asked.

            "Know WHAT?!" he yelled. Her fake shock quickly faded to amusement.

            "The reason...is that you love Kagome!" she revealed.

            "H-how..." he stammered.

            "I know lotsa stuff. I know that you love Kagome. I know that Kagome loves you. I know that Miroku and Sango care for eachother. I know that Shippou thinks of the four of you as his elder siblings. I know that deep down, Kaede things that you're all morons," Lina said. He blinked.           

            "That's kinda bizarre," he remarked. She smiled.

            "Oh well. I think it's time that I left! You're about to wake up, anyway!" she said, and disappeared in a poof of smoke.

            Then he woke up, blinking to clear his vision. He soon realized that he was lying on his back, looking up at the roof of a hut. He turned his head to the side, and saw that Kagome was sitting next to him, looking out of a nearby window with a worried expression on his face. He quietly sat up, her not noticing.

            "Kagome." he said. She started, and turned to face him.

            "You're awake!" she exclaimed. 

            "Did I make you worry?" he asked. She blushed slightly, and looked away.            

            "Yeah. You have been unconscious for about a day." she replied.

            "I'm sorry for making you worried." he said. 

            "Are you sure you're all right?" Kagome asked.

            "Yeah, why?" 

            "Well, it's just that you never say you're sorry."

            "Well I really am sorry." 

            Kagome blushed, and looked questioningly back at him.

            "Are you _sure_ you're all right?" she asked. He glared at her, annoyed.

            "YES!!! %^$#@!! HOW MANY TIMES ARE YOU GOING TO ASK ME THAT?!"

            "WHAT?! SIT!" with that ferocious battle cry, Inu-yasha was slammed into the cold, unforgiving ground below. Unfortunately for Inu-yasha, since he hadn't quite recovered from his previous concussion, he was knocked unconscious again. 

            He opened his eyes to see the familiar, blue cloudless sky. He looked around.

            Sand.

            Sand.

            More sand.

            "#$#@#$$###@@$%$$%#$%!!!!!!!" Inu-yasha shrieked. He stormed over to the bottle nearby and furiously rubbed it. "LINA GET YOUR ASS OUT HERE!!!" he yelled. She appeared in a poof of purple smoke.    

            "Back so soon?" she giggled.

            "Kagome knocked me unconscious with that damn sit command of hers!" he yelled/informed her. She smiled.

            "Well, you always hurt the one you love!" she replied. Inuyasha slapped his forehead. She giggled and continued. "Just think, every time she sits you it's just like her saying 'I love you!'!"

            "ARGH!!"


End file.
